User blog:Leon35/THE GOOD, THE BAD, THE UNKNOWN AND OK OF 2010 for ZOIDERS
Hello. This is my 1st blog post so bare with me. I thought i would try and evaluate what 2010 would be like for us zoiders. I have divided this into 3 catagories; Good, Bad, Unknown and OK and Lets get to it shall we? THE GOOD *HMM has exceded expectations and is doing far better than anyone originaly thought it would. TT took a big risk breaking off from standard zoids, especialy with the prices of those things, but they did it. Kudos to the HMM partnership w/ TT and its succes finacialy among the zoid community. Also look foward to a whole new year of HMM kits like Red Horn and Great Zaber! more to come from them! *Although the moment will be a brief part of zoid history, Blitz Panther is this year's ZOIDSPOISON grand prize! good luck all of u! *We have grown over the course of 2009 as a wiki. Members have increased; edits have increased; pages have increased; usless crap has decreased. its a good sign. THE BAD *rebirth line has ended. zoid supply down, zoid prices expected to go up. get ready people. ur wallets about to go anerexic on u. not a good sign. *not just for zoids but in general, shipping will go up for all u ebay adicts. free shipping will become less and less *2009's annyversary line just died for reasons unknown despite the poplularity of it. dont expect it to come back at all. its just dead. so unfortunate. for all u zoiders looking for kick butt anime kits, well go sit in the corner of ur bedroom in dissapointment for the rest of ur life, unless TT actualy decides they care about thier mistakes! ha! thats almost funny -_- *TT seems to be caring less and less about zoids. understandable that TT has alowed other companies to sell zoids in other countries in the past, but HMM is japanese, TT's home turf. interperate this anyway u like, it all still equals bad news *Chances of a new anime: "u wish!" out of "no chnace" *Chances for a new line in any region but Asia this year: "in ur dreams" percent *For u prototype hunters, good luck out there (cause ur gonna need alot more than u did these last few years) *What about motorized zoids? You forgeting about them TT? even if KOT and Revoltech perserves the name zoids for a long time, it seems wind ups and battery powered zoids r getting closer to there one day inevitable death! THE OK AND UNKNOWN *No news on weather or not the Blitz Panther will be "officialized" by TT, if thats even possible. *Whats the deal with Revoltech? (release dates, models, we have nothing so far) We can only pray that they dont become a lost cause. *HMM kits are nice, prices could be better and there is plenty of room for several money making kits which HMM has yet to take advantage of and produce *Possibility of more re-issues? Well thats it. Overall, not too bad, could be better, but still not too bad. Later!Leon35 23:40, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts